Stuck here as a Host
by Amal Rose
Summary: Aoi Kurosaki has a secret. Everyone has a secret, right? When Aoi accidentally figures out Haruhis secret, she has to become a host. By force, not choice. She doesnt mind much, especially when it came to using her natural talent for just about everything. The twins take an extraordinary interest in her, to see the many faces of Aoi. They tease her and make her blush, laugh and yell
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, minna! this is my second fanfic. i hope you like it. it was extremely hard for me to write these long chapters, but please do read them. If you hav any suggestion please do tell. Sorry, but i dont follow the manga. In this story all the events from the anime have happened, but for whatever reason they haven't moved up in school...if that makes sense. Please Review and Follow. Arigatou!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I stop and stare at the huge school through my bangs. Ouran High School, where Aoi Kurosaki -me- will now start the days as a scholarship student. I already hated everything about this school. Thank the gods that I don't have to wear that ugly uniform for rich kids. Imagine doing anything in that. I walk into the school with my face down avoiding eye contact with anyone and everyone.  
I can hear everyone talking about " the new commoner" at their school. I walk faster. I keep looking down as I turn the corner and crash straight into someone.

I feel our lips graze for just a second as I apologize to the short brunette " I'm sorry. Please excuse me." I say as I run away quickly among the confusion.

I can hear them asking " Haruhi, are you okay?", " Did you get hurt anywhere" I also hear two similar voices yelling at me

" What the hell, dude?" in unison.

I keep my face down as I run away. Oh my good lord. I just kissed a rich noble. Oh shitshitshit. I check to see if Hoshi was okay,hopefully wasnt hurt in that commotion. I look around for my class 1A. I walk for many,many years, finally a teacher helps me find it. The goddamn pink school was huge! The size was one of the reason why i decided to go to Ouran, though. What kind of loser paints a school pink?!  
I walk in and the teacher forces me to introduce myself.

I sigh as I say "My name is Aoi Kurosaki, I'm a sports and arts scholarship student, please take care of me" I bow slightly. The teacher tell me to sit in front of Haruhi Fujioka. I look up and see the brunette from before. I panic a bit.  
" Haruhi is also a scholarship student, so feel free to ask him any questions" I quietly walk up to the seat in front of Haruhi, I notice two identical ginger twins glaring at me.

" Haruhi is ours! We won't let you have him" they whisper in unison. This send chills down my back. Wait, did they just say Haruhi was a 'him'? I mean sure he's wearing the male uniform but even so surely the gender is- my thought gets cut off as class begins. I better pay attention, I can't lose my scholarship.

*_time skip_* ****Haruhis POV****

The new guy seems calm as he packs his bag for lunch. He looks so distant among the rich nobles. I kind of understand, I once felt distant too. I walk up to him to start a new friendship even though we were already too close for comfort earlier this morning.

" Do you want me to show you the three libraries? Although they aren't really quiet" I ask politely. I feel like Hikaru and Kaoru are glaring at him. I turn around and they smile back at me.

The new guy looks up through his bangs and smiles " Thanks, but I don't really feel like studying right now"

Kaoru and Hikaru hooks arms with me on either side.

"Well, that's perfect-" Hikaru starts.

" -because Haruhi is hanging out with us" Kaoru finishes. They drag me with them as they walk towards the doors. I feel Hikaru shove Aoi as he walks. That does it, the twins were being rude! I turn around quickly breaking free of their grip.

I smile at him as I say  
" Why don't you join us for lunch?"

" I guess I could. Just for lunch." He says while hiding behind his bangs. He would make a great host, with his shy innocent personality. I notice that the twins are glaring at him while we walk over to the cafeteria. I see Tamaki and Kyouya waiting at a table for the rest of the Host Club. I introduce them really quickly, afraid of embarrassing myself. we all sit down at the table, while Aoi just stands there awkwardly.

** **Kyouya POV****

I enjoy my cup of tea,drinking from an tea set imported from China. My glasses are subconsciously pushed up my nose as I see the commoner from this morning walking towards us with Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru. I believe he was here on an Arts and Sports scholarship. Tamaki immediately starts to interrogate the poor boy with ridiculous questions such as "How do you know my precious Haruhi?" and "what kind of scholarship do you have?".

He opens his mouth to answer but I cut him off

"He has an arts and sports scholarship, obviously"

" Ah...um yeah" he replied while spacing out. he didn't look very bright.

Mori and Honey walked over to us and sat down with lunch trays. Honey was too busy eating cake to even notice Aoi

.  
Tamaki was skeptical of his talents " Aoi, what art exactly? Musical or painting? Or something else...?"

** **Aoi POV****

These people were so not cool and extremely annoying. I do not think I will hang out with them in the future. I noticed all the girls were fawning over them. I also heard my name a few times.

Geez, rumors were starting already!

I got up to leave quietly, ignoring Tamaki's questions. He seemed like the king of the group so I had hoped he wouldn't notice me leave, but alas he asked me to prove my talents.

" I'll play the piano if you want" I say dryly.

I get up and walk over to the piano located in the cafeteria. I hear Hoshi whisper purrs of inspiration. I sit down and breathe deeply, staring back at the keys that invited me to create music with them. I smile as I start playing one if Alkans pieces.

****Kyouya POV****

The melody exploded from his fingers, causing everyone to stare in awe. The cafeteria filled with stunned silence as the girls gushed over him and his musical talent. His fingers rapidly moved over the keys, as though they were second nature to him. He finally finished with a low sigh escaping from his fragile lips. Tamaki rushes to his side as he got up from the piano.

"That was beautiful! I'm surprised you can play that well!" He said with teary eyes of admiration.

" I too am very surprised that someone of your social status can play such a refined piece of music" I said as I looked up from my book. The boy had caught my attention.

Aoi turned to look at me, an air of confidence around him.

" One's status has nothing to do with their talent or appreciation of the arts" He held eye contact with me for a moment, and I sensed some hostility, but then he turned back to the piano with a smile. What was that? Who was this kid anyway? I would have to do some research later. He left soon after that, saying he had stuff to do.

*_time skip_* ****Aoi POV****

School had finally ended. Hooray! I made it through this horrible day without too much trouble. As long as I never run into those people I met at lunch, this year should be fairly easy.

I pack my bags and turn around. Who do I see? Haruhi Fujioka, waiting to see if I needed any help. Damn, Haruhi was nice. He asked what I planned to do today. I just shrugged.

I was trying not to attract attention but the way the girls were staring at Haruhi and the twins and whispering to each other, my actions were in vain.  
Since Haruhi kept insisting I walked with her, I caved and let her and the twins lead me out.

Out in the lobby we met up with the other boys. I groaned inwardly as I didn't want to meet them again. They seemed to be suspicious, especially with the girls staring at them all the time.

" Well, what do you want to do today? Why is he here?" He added in a whisper.

"Haruhi is too nice..." One twin began,

"...so he has a loser following him" finished the other.

I was confused.

" I kind of noticed this before, and you keep referring to Haruhi as a male," I began cautiously as they all turned to look at me. Even the kid with the bunny gave me his attention.

" but Haruhi is a female, right?" I finished the sentence as their eyes started to dwarf the suns perimeter.

Their eyes shadowed over and they looked murderous. Their nice and gentlemanly aura gone and I immediately regret mentioning it.

" why don't you come with us for a second" Tamaki-sempai said with a sickly sweet smile.

" Usa-chan wants to have a talk with you" said Honey-sempai as he showed me his bunny.

I take a step back.  
" In a min-" my words are cut off as I turn around and sprint. Hoshi clings to me as i speed away. I panicked so I started fleeing.

* * *

**There it is. Hope you liked it. what will happen to Aoi? Read to find out! Please Like and Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Chase

**Hello! Thanks for all the reviews, really. i have to warn you though, this one is kinda weird. Do read my note at the end. Thanks. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Aoi ran pretty fast, he _was_ on a sports scholarship. Mori was running pretty fast as well,only about 20 feet behind. Kyouya and Honey had gone to get the guards. The rest were following close behind Mori. They ran into the lobby, and Aoi noticed the stairs. Aoi planned on going down them but a few student were chatting and blocking her way. She looks behind her. Mori was catching up fast.

She ran to the railing, swung her legs over and jumped down.

Everyone stopped in their tracks, waiting for the outcome of his landing. She lands on his feet,rolls over and keeps on running.

Could a human really just walk off a jump like that?!

Tamaki was the first to recover from the shock, considering his daughters secret was in peril.

" How did he possibly manage to pull that off?" Kaoru thought out loud. He and Hikaru immediately started following Tamaki, snapping back to reality. They too were worried about Haruhi, and frankly, they didn't like Aoi. Soon after, Haruhi ran after them.

"C'mon Mori!" She calls out to the boy who stood in a daze, staring after Aoi, wondering how she did what she just pulled off. He quickly ran down the stairs and caught up with everyone.

Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki ran down one stairs while Haruhi and Mori ran down the other, hoping to corner her. She notices this and changes directions and runs toward the wall. She was no idiot.

What was he thinking? Isn't he just going to corner herself?

He runs, jumps up and grabs the frame of the window and jumps through the glass. The glass shatters with a loud crash. All the hosts stop chasing him, not wanting to hurt their business face with glass cuts.

Aoi lands on the ground, six feet below the window and stops for a minute to catch her breath.

Bad move.

"Corner the boy, surround him!" Kyouya's voice rings out through an intercom. Many guards come rushing to surround the wall Aoi was leaning against.

Aoi takes a deep breath and runs forward. Not many people would, in a situation like this.

But hey, not many people would find themselves in a situation like this.

She fires punches and kicks in rapid succession at men twice her size. The host club watches from above, through the broken window. They dont expect Aoi to actually get away.

They hear a shout and see the guards being pushed back. They were falling one by one as Aoi attacked them. Aoi dodged their attacks skillfully as she knocked them out. Kyouya was going to yell more orders but he couldn't seem to form sentences. He just kinda stood there, gaping at Aoi. Honey was shocked as well.

As the last of the guards fall Aoi looks up and sighs. It was quite a sight.

A boy with cuts on his hands and face with glass shards in his clothes, twinkling like snow, and men in black suits lying all around him, with the last rays of sunshine getting caught in his jet black hair as he stands alone casting a great shadow from the setting sun.

- clink -

The sound of handcuffs sounds strangely familiar to Aoi as she notices two gingers handcuffing her bleeding hands.

"We-" began one twin,

"Got-" added the other,

"You!" They finished together with a grin.

Soon everyone was down on the ground with them. Mori lifted her by the waist and carried her to music room #3.

****Aoi POV****

"Oi, put me down!" I yell at the tall boy who was carrying me like a sack of potatoes. I think he was called Mori. At least, that was how Haruhi introduced him.

He was fast and strong from what I just experienced. I kick my feet around but he's too strong. It doesn't even faze him!

We walk into a room and he leans me against a pillar. What is this place? There were tables with expensive tea sets, there were red roses scattered along the ground. Every decor in the room looked expensive and fragile. Nevertheless it was beautiful.

I stop admiring the room and look at the faces in the room. I know I met them earlier but I hadn't paid much attention to them, since i clearly_ did not anticipate a situation like this._

There was Mori; He was tall and pretty athletic. He seemed to be silent most of the time.

There was also Tamaki; Even though he seems pretty handsome, he looked gullible and naive especially when it came to Haruhi.

Haruhi was pretty normal compared to the rest, aside from the cross-dressing,although she does make a charming boy.

Honey- sempai; In all honesty I wasn't that surprised to know that he was older than me. Looks can be deceiving, _I_ know that from experience. I noticed him with Kyouya when he was outside with the megaphone. He was currently holding a stuffed bunny and indulging in bunny still seemed creepy to me. I mean, who would carry it around like some kind of possessed doll that has separation anxiety. Or maybe it was the short boy that was creepy.

Kyouya sits near Honey-sempai on a laptop typing away. He seems like the adviser of the group. He probably is really observant, that could be a problem. I should stay away from him.

And then there was the twins. Damn those gingers, putting handcuffs on me. Treating me as though I had done something wrong. In all honesty I wanted to paint a picture of them. They had a nice aura. Like hell I'll ever tell them that.

I stand there, leaning against the pillar trying to catch my breathe while everyone else is huddled around table discussing something. I check to make sure Hoshi is fine. I'm not worried, Hoshi ain't no weakling.

Tamaki walks over to me and I stand up straight.

He looks at my face, then brings his hands up and brushes the bangs out of my face. He stares at my eyes for a second.  
"Green eyes and black hair. That's rare." he comments as if i am some item for sale.

I shake the hair back in front of my eyes. I usually try to hide my eyes so I don't attract too much attention.

Everyone starts staring and analyzing me and finally they come to some sort of a decision.

"We want to offer you an invitation...…"

I raise an eyebrow skeptically.

" To join the host club!"

Oi don't even think for a moment I want to do this. I don't hesitate for a second,

" I refuse." I say bluntly. He looks really crestfallen.

"Why not?" Says the boys with a mouth full of cake, " it's awesome"

A nerve pops out as my patience runs thin.

"BECAUSE!_UNLIKE_ HARUHI _I_ HAVE A PROBLEM WITH CROSS-DRESSING!" I yell out in frustration. This was clearly a lie, but maybe over the years i just became to good at it. Lying and cross-dressing.

All eyes turn to me in surprise.

Tamaki points a finger at me and starts stuttering.  
" your…a-a…" he trails off not wanting to offend me.

I look away and stare at the ground in embarrassment.

"You can say it" my voice comes out as a confident utter.

"A girl?" Hikaru and Kaoru are inches away from my face when they say this.  
I do the worst possible thing to do in a situation like this. I blush, just a bit. And then I swing feet and trip both the boys so that there is more distance between us. I blush just a bit more.

* * *

**So? How was it?**

**Will she join them or not? Find out soon!**

**Please note: Aoi is a girl, but no one realizes that until the end. i wasn't sure how the narrator saw this. thats why the chase scene might have been confusing, sorry. There wont be anymore of that though. (confusion, not chase scenes. There will probably be more chase scenes)**


	3. Chapter 3: Aoi & The Unfortunate Teaset

**Hallo again my dear readers!**

**Here is Chapter you like it! Love ya, fans. ENJOY! ^-^**

* * *

Everyone rushes around trying to clean Aoi and tend to her wounds. She inches away from the medicated cotton balls aimed at her face. She didn't want medication from these people.

"I don't suppose you could let me out of these handcuffs?" Aoi asked with false hope.

Kyouya gave her a look that stated the obvious answer 'no'.

Tamaki, still set on getting Aoi to join the host club persistently asks her "This is perfect! You and Haruhi can both cross-dress."

Repeatedly Aoi refuse his offer bluntly.

"Why is Haruhi cross-dressing, anyways?" Aoi asked curiously. She had pondered upon the question all this time.

Haruhi shrugs "I broke a vase and had to join the host club to repay my debt".

Aoi decided to use this interesting piece of information.

"So you pretty much force an innocent adolescent young girl to conceal her gender and everything that defines her just so she can repay a debt? That's not cruel and ungentlemanly at all" She says with sarcasm and false anger.

"That's not true. Haruhi, you like it here, right?" Tamaki defends his friends and his club. Haruhi just simply shrugs.

Tamaki, heartbroken goes to the corner and starts growing mushrooms.

"So you pretty much take away who she is? Make her change personalities?" Aoi counters. She really did mean every word she said this time.

Tamaki gets back up and once again stands tall.  
"You can't just make someone change personalities!"

Aoi stares at the ground  
"I-i...understand. I...I'm... Sorry" She says softly, struggling to get the words out. She looked as though she would crumble under everyone's gaze.

All of them rushed to her aid. Feeling immensely guilty for treating her that way. She was just so shy and innocent at the moment!

Aoi smirks at their naivete.

"Yes,Tamaki. It is hard to change personalities but faking the change ain't so hard!"

Their eyes widen in surprise at how much of a good actress she was. Honey almost chokes on his piece of cake. Mori takes a step back, realizing how dangerous she could be if he trusted her too much. Haruhi stares at the girl that had managed to impress her for the 3rd time today. Tamaki points an accusing finger at Aoi, unable to make any words. Hikaru and Kaoru quietly slip away.

Aoi kept snickering at their reaction.

Everyone takes a seat and tries to think about what to do to fix the dilemma about Haruhi's secret.

"If only we had her indebted to us..." Kyouya thought out loud.

There was glint from kaoru and Hikaru as they overheard this message. The walked over to the China shelf and picked out a nice tea set.  
They smiled to each other evilly.

Mori keeps sneaking glances at Aoi, wondering about the strange girl presented before him.

"Whatcha looking at?" Aoi asks, quite aggressively. She was getting annoyed of their stares and the handcuffs.

"Geez, these handcuffs are so annoying! Why do I-" Aoi stops mid sentence as Hikaru and Kaoru starts placing cups and saucers on her shoulders. Aoi stands up straight afraid to drop such delicate utensils. Next comes the cups on top of her head. All the host turn to look at the now interesting actions of the twins.

"What ar-" Aoi is cut off by Hikaru.

"You wouldn't want to drop this teaset and have to work to pay us back right?"

All the host get up from where they are seated and smirk. Aoi suddenly feels very inferior as they crowd around her. She tries not to shiver, afraid of dropping that cups.

*_time ski_p****Haruhi POV****

" I still can't believe you destroyed a whole teaset..." Kyouya mutters in dismay.

Aoi places a look of disbelief on her pale face.  
"Are you seriously gonna blame me? I wouldn't have dropped the set if those ginger idiots hadn't shoved me! Hell, they were the ones that put the teaset on me!"

Tamaki quickly takes control of the situation.

"Boys! Get her a uniform!"

"Yes, Boss!" The twins reply with a salute. They leave immediately.

Tamaki turns to Aoi.  
"Guess your a new host!"

"I refuse." Aoi replies bluntly.

Kyouya joins the conversation as he pushes up his glasses." You have no choice. You owe us 800 million"

Aoi groans.

This host club always takes things too far!

Hikaru and Kaoru return uniform in hand. They give it to me.  
"Get her changed!"

I guess that makes sense.

Aoi comes out of the change room wearing the male uniform.

Damn, i know she a girl but she looked really good.

Her thick bangs were swept to the side, framing her face. Her green eyes sparkled with the light reflecting off of it. The uniform fit perfectly making her look more masculine with her height.

tamaki rushes up to her with teary eyes.

"you will make a perfect host!"

i can pretty much see the excitment of having a new student to 'refine' on his face.

kyouya pours her a cup of tea. i'm surprised that she extends her pinky while setting down the cup. isn't that something only nobles do? i think kyouya notices too.

As Aoi brings the cup to her mouth she is stopped by the twins

" the boss has decided that your going to be the shy type, since we doubt any girl would go for an aggressive host." they say in perfect unison.

aoi places the cup back down,gets up and lifts her hand to punch them. mori quickly catches her hand.  
kyouya pushes up his glasses as he says

"Rule **#1. you can't hi t any host club members,**

**# 2. you have to work here until your debt is paid off, even if it requires a lifetime.**

**# 3. you will do anything requested by the host club."**

Aoi drops her hands in exasperation. Innocent little honey-sempai walks up to Aoi and hands her her bag.

"This was yours, right?"  
Aoi smiles a little as she takes it. She takes a look inside and seem satisfied with the contents.

"well, i'll be going now..." she walks out the door with a wave.

Suddenly the huge impact of this affected me.  
the host club had forced someone to join the host club under the false pretense that they broke a teaset. she would have to work with them from now on. I chuckled to myself at the thought of them caring for me so much. It was adorable. I did feel bad for Aoi,though. maybe i can apologize to her later.

* * *

**There is Chapter 3! Hope you like it!**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THE FEW PUNCTUATION ERRORS. Goume!**

**I'm not sure if i should use yen or dollars to represent her debt. Haruhi had a debt of 8 million yen. I want Aoi to have a bigger debt, but not exactly sure on Japanese currency.**

**Also just a note, but 'Ranka' will be making an appearance next chapter! Look forward to it. Follow and review! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: An Artistic Touch

**Hey, y'all! How you doin? hope you like chapter 4!**

**Thanks for all the review! TT^TT feeling the love!**

**This is kinda like an intense chapter. Very important to the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

I have no idea how I need up sitting on this room with a cross-dressing dude who apparently lives next door to me.

***flashback***

Aoi drops her bag as she sits in front of her apartment door. Where the hell was the key? Aoi decided to look again when the door next door opens. Out steps a lady with a very nice handbag.

"Honey, are you okay?" Said the woman with a strange voice.

Aoi narrowed her eyes. The woman gave her a charming smile.

"Your a guy, aren't you?" Aoi questions.

"Yep! And your a girl!" His grin grows wider.

Aoi scowls. His happiness wasn't helping him.

"Why dont you come in for a cup of tea?"  
Not having her keys she decided to go in while she waited for the super intendant to arrive with a spare.

***end of flashback***

Ranka stares at me while sipping his tea. He doesn't say anything just stares at me with those all knowing eyes.  
I gulp. My tea was still too hot and sitting in his living room was making me uncomfortable.

I finally find the bravery to sip my tea.

"My daughter goes to Ouran"  
Simple words, but for whatever reason I choke on my tea. Cough cough. I look at the walls, avoiding eye contact during this awkward moment. There are pictures on the wall of a girl doing various activities. She looks familiar.

"Is that your daughter?" I ask through sips of tea. One picture stood out more than the others.

His smile falters a bit but he walks up to them and points to the special one

" All except this one. this one is my wife...she passed away"

I want to say something to comfort him instead I say "My mother passed away too. So I can kind of relate."

Damn, I promise myself I wouldn't share information about my self. I am mentally yelling at myself when I feel arms around me.

Its been so long since i've been hugged memories flash in my mind. I see Moms smiling face and my eyes swell up with tears.  
The words are quiet but I hear Rankas voice cut through, and I melt. I sit down on the floor and start crying. Been so long since i did that too.

I tell him everything. I open myself like a book and start narrating the events of my past. The bindings I had tied on so tightly were ripped to shred as my emotions spewed over its remains.

***time skip***  
I get up and say good bye for the last time. It felt so good to open up. Ranka had promised to keep my secret. Hehe.  
I would love to meet his daughter. She does go to Ouran.

I walk over to my apartment and find that the it had been opened with a spare key. I go in, I've only lived here for a few weeks, so everything is still pretty new.

I drop my bag in sudden realization.

Rankas is a commoner.

There are only 2 scholarship students.

I'm one and Haruhi is the other.

The pictures on the wall looked familiar.

Haruhi was Rankas daughter!

Of course, it makes sense. But I was so close to Ranka! He knew more about me than anybody else! Does this mean I will also have to get close to Haruhi?  
And here I was trying to distance myself from the Host Club...

***next day*** ****Hikaru POV****

The next day flew by pretty quickly. Well, the school part at least. For everyone. Me and Kaoru were still kinda mad at the boss for inviting Aoi. But Haruhi takes top priority. We walk into the host club before hours to get ready for the ladies.

We had to introduce Aoi to everyone!

Kaoru and I changed together, all we did was just put on another pair of uniform. We walk out of the change rooms and to everyone's surprise Aoi wasn't here yet.

"Hikaru, Kaoru go get her! We can't let her skip her introduction day!" Tamaki called out pointing to the door.

" Yes, Boss" we call out in unison.

_Kaoru let's go to the art department_, i thought.

_Yeah, she'll probably be there_! Thought Kaoru.

It was still pretty amazing we can communicate with our thoughts. We reach the art department slightly out of breath.  
_You take this side of the hallway and I'll take the other?_ I ask.

Kaoru nods in response.

We start checking classrooms on both sides of the hallway for first years. I run door to door only to see black rooms.

I stop in my tracks. It was barely a whisper, but I heard Kaoru.

He had called me.

I rush to his side. He is staring through the window at Aoi.

I understand why.

She sits in the middle of the room with all the windows open. She had a canvas in front of her and paints strewn on her clothes and hair. There were papers around her, scattered everywhere. They had sketches of some kind on them. The windows cast a nice shadow on her canvas as the rays of golden light flocked through her hair and uniform reflecting the paint, making her sparkle.

She looked like some sort of goddess. And her painting was no exception.  
Kaoru and I stood there staring at her for awhile. Watching her add the last few lines to her art.

****Kaoru POV****  
Hikaru had joined me as I stared at Aoi. This sight was one I had never seen before.

Never before had I witnessed someone so immersed in their work. She looked like a goddess. The goddess of art. That had a nice ring to it.

Hikaru was the first to snap out of the trance.

He walks in and I follow. There's a gust of wind as Aoi turns around. It was perfectly timed. As though the universe had planned it. The wind swept through her painted hair as she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Its just you guys. That startled me." She said while getting up.

"Your supposed to be at the host club." Hikaru said matter of factly.

"the boss sent us to pick you up." I add hopefully having the same tone as him.

"It's almost opening hour!" We add together.

While we were talking, Aoi had packed up.  
"Well, let's go then" Aoi responded in the same tone as us. She had tucked her painting under her arm and her bag hung over her shoulder. I was surprised that the paint had dried so quickly, maybe it was the windows.

We rush to the host club with Aoi hot on our trails.

We open the door to the Host Club and light shines. Red rose petals scatter around us.

"Welcome to the Host Club"

* * *

**Hoped you liked!I added a piece of info about her past!**

**Ps: there might me some fluff and swearing in the coming chapters!**

**Look forward to it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Deal with the Devil

**Hello! Chapter 5 has arrived to recapture your attention! Sorry for the short chappie. I promise i will post a longer one before exams! Pinky swear!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The host club just finished introducing me. Honestly, I don't think everyone here likes me. Lot of the girls were fairly okay with the idea of a sudden addition, while I noticed that others were glaring at me.

It was a whole different game when people started to notice my painting.

"Ooh. Aoi do you paint? Can I buy that?" Asked a girl with brown hair.

I hide behind the painting. i'm assuming that is what a shy person would do in a similar situation.

"Uh...this isn't for sale" I say as shyly as I could.

Kyouya pushes up his glasses and they glint.

"Really? Would you be willing to buy a painting that _was_ for sale?" He asked cautiously. I could tell that an idea had already started forming in him.

"Of course! A portrait of the host club painted by a host club member would be worth the money!I would pay for !" The girls said and gushed excitedly.

Others just glared.

After a few more hours of avoiding questions and giving unclear answers, it was done.

I had survived my first day as a host!

To be honest, it was fairly easy. I think Hoshi didn't mind it much.

I actually benefited from this!

I had noticed something interesting while hosting.  
The twins.

They were so peculiar. Their way of hosting to each others advantage was very entertaining to watch. I can only assume the girls enjoyed it as well. I would love to put their aura into a painting!

Hikaru and Kaoru noticed me staring at them.

They casually walk over.

Before they can say anything, I speak up.

"Would you pose for a painting? I would love to paint you two!" I asks bluntly. I figure that i should be straight up about it.

Hikaru and Kaoru look at each other, as though they were debating something. They smirk.

"Only if your willing-" Hikaru begins.  
"-to spend a day with us!" Kaoru finishes.

I raise an eyebrow. What were they planning?

Nevertheless, I really wanted to paint them...

"Fine. Whatever." I says looking to the side.

I hated giving in to others.

Hikaru and Kaoru high-fived each other, excitedly.

We walk into one of the rooms inside the abandoned music room to get started right away.

Hikaru and Kaoru were surprisingly natural at modeling. They posed with their arms around each other, like brothers would. I quickly drew the sketch. While I worked I could heat them whisper annoyingly.

_Che._

At least the painting looks good.

****Hikaru and Kaoru POV****  
We had finally come up with a plan for our date with Aoi! Man,_ this_ was gonna be good.  
Aoi just finished 'the sketch', so we can finally stop posing.

"Well, we plan on having dinner at L'blanc-" Hikaru starts.  
"- care to join us?" Kaoru finishes.

We look at each other and grin.

"Oh, that's right. You have no choice!" We add in unison.

Aoi grimaces.

"I'll meet you there at 6. Two hours from now."

She says while glancing at her watch.

"Roger that!" We say with a salute.

We walk towards the door, but the stop just before we leave. Hikaru turns around.

"Oh and Aoi? Please do us the honor of arriving as a lady, alright?"

Kaoru smirks.

We leave, snickering at the thought of flat-chested Aoi being a girl.

Damn, were we wrong.

Hell, she could be a girl. Scratch that, she could be a woman.

* * *

**Hehehe...I wonder what could happen...fufufu!**

**Btw, i was wondering of there are any boys that read this? No particular reason, just wondering...**

**Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Keeping Her End of the Deal

Chapter 6

We were already at L'blanc, waiting for Aoi to arrive.

_I hope she knows how to get here_, thought Kaoru.

_Yeah, I can't wait to see her! Hahaha, I'm starting to laugh just thinking about it_!, responded Hikaru with thoughts.

Everyone turns to look at a lady walking in.

She is wearing a black dress with a halter neck and a green sash, the dress ends a bit below her knees. Shes wearing black flats with green bows. Her ears and hands are adorned with matching jewelry. Her thick, straight, short, black hair ends at the bottom of her chin. Her hair is parted to the side. The smaller part pulled back with flower clips. Her green orbs glow as she walks over to where we were seated.

She places her purse on the table, with perfect hands. She takes a seat.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late... Or am I even late?" Aoi says as her lip gloss sparkles with every word.

Aoi notices us gawking at her beauty.

"I know Haruhi isn't really feminine, but you _have_ met a girl before right?" Aoi teases.

****Narrator POV****

"We work at a host club!" The boys yell out at her still blushing furiously.

Aoi chuckles at their reaction.  
_Too cute_, thinks the green eyed girl.

The waiter arrives at the right moment to end the awkwardness the boys were feeling.

They order martini's.

So does she.

"Aren't you under aged?" Kaoru asks worriedly.

"Aren't we the same age?" Aoi responds deviously.

Hikaru smirks and clinks glasses.

The rest of the meal goes by smoothly as they talk about the host club and various other topics. The conversation came naturally to them!

Soon the waiter bought the bill.

Aoi reaches for the bill.

"No, you don't have to! we'll pay." Kaoru said reaching for his wallet.

Aoi snorts.  
"I wasn't even gonna offer to pay! I just wanted to see how much I cost you!" Aoi says with a gleeful grin.

"Not much, by noble standards." Hikaru says smugly.

Aoi smiles at how confident they look.

"I'm just going to freshen up before we leave, kay?"

Aoi takes her purse with her to the washroom. She peeks through the zipper at Hoshi. Hoshi stares back at her.  
Glad Hoshi is okay, thought Aoi.

Aoi walks out of the restroom, when she stopped by an older man.(older as in 22)

"Hey there. I'm so sorry to stop you on your way , but I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you are." He said with a charming smile.

"Thank you so much for your kind words, but-"

Aoi began. She was cut of when the handsome man took her fingers and kissed it.

Aoi tries not to portray disgust on her face as he stares into her green eyes.

Hikaru and Kaoru choose this exact moment to walk by to hand the bill in.

"AOI!" Both boys yell in unison.

Startled, Aoi pulls her hand back from the mans grip.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked with sadness in his voice.

"You supposed to spend the day with us!" Hikaru arrogantly exclaimed.

"Ah...yes...I was just about to..." Aoi stuttered.

The situation was just so awkward.

Hikaru walks up yo the man and shoves him angrily, while Kaoru grabs Aoi by the hand and shoves her into one of the private room near by.  
Aoi stumbles as her flats skid on the floor.

Hikaru joins them in the room.

"what the hell was that?" Hikaru says as he grabs Aoi by the shoulder.

Aoi quickly pulls away. This motions causes Hikaru fingers to hook the strings of her dress and cause them to come undone!

Aoi quickly brings her hand hand up to tie strings.

Not much was exposed, just more of her neck and collar bone.

**_ Nevertheless this cause Aoi to turn a very pink shade of red._**

Aoi turns her back to the boys as she reties the strings,stumbling furiously.

Hikaru and Kaoru immediately start discussing Aoi's cute reaction.

**_ Her reaction had almost made the boys blush. _**

Aoi was still blushing when she turned around. She bent down and picked up her purse, she quietly apologized to Hoshi for dropping her.

"I'm going home!" Aoi exclaims as she rushes past the boys toward the door.

Kaoru grabs her hand instinctively.  
"You can't...!"

"Yeah you have to stay with us for the whole day." Hikaru added with a smug smirk.

Aoi turns around and goes and sits on one of the benches inside the room,with her arms crossed.  
Just then a waiter walks in and trips, immediately falling down.

The tray he was carrying fell everywhere as he sloshed around in the mess. there was food and drinks everywhere!

While this was embarrassing for the waiter, it was hilarious to the trio watching.

They burst out laughing!

_She laughed_, though Kaoru.

_Yeah, Haruhi would never. She would say we were being rude_, responded Hikaru.

Aoi got up and grabbed the twins by the wrist and dragged them out, all still laughing. She didn't want to embarrass the waiter any further.

They walked for a bit until Aoi noticed a purikura stand. **(A/N:** Purikura** is pictures you take in a photo booth. I have never done one of these!)**

"Ooh a purikura stand!? Let's go take a picture! I've never taken one before!" Aoi grinned with glee and excitement.

"You've never taken one before?" Kaoru asked curiously."We haven't either, but that's cuz it never interested us."

"A commoner that hasn't done this. Unbelievable! What were you, living under a rock?!" Hikaru laughed at his own comment.

Aoi had a crestfallen look.

"Something like that..." She mumbled

* * *

**Yo! Hope you liked their little date. Please forgive me for this,, but I'm going to have to drag the date out for another half chapter! And i will update the new chapter in a few weeks! See ya then! Pce!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fun And A Revelation!

Chapter 7

That was fun, thought Aoi as she stared at the purikura they just took.

The twins were doing the same.

"Well, its about time I got home. Sorry,boys."

"Well drop you off!" They said in unison.

"Nah, that's okay. I have to make a stop anyways", Aoi says with a shrug.

"We'll come with!" They boys grinned.

Aoi sighs. There was just no getting rod of these boys.

"Fine. If you can keep up."

The boys had to walk almost twice as fast to keep up with a Aoi even though she was shorter than them.

She walks into a printer store and walks into the back from as though she owned the place.

She walks out with a laminated painting.

"Is that the painting of us..?"

Aoi nods. She blushes slightly as they stare at her work.

"Why is it laminated?Do people usually laminate paintings?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Ah...that's because I have to laminate it. If I don't I'll never be satisfied with the painting and I will keep adding lines to it, till it's ruined." Aoi answers, embarrassed.

Hikaru and Kaoru had managed to see another face of Aoi.

She deserved a reward for showing them something so kawaii.

They stare at each other till they seem to have come to an agreement. Hikaru grabs Aoi by the arm and starts running. Kaoru takes her painting and grabs her other arm.  
Aoi tries to protest, but frankly she was curious where they were taking her.

They run out the store and down the road. They were running for so long that Aoi wondered if it would have been better if they had took an cab.  
They stopped just outside the Hitachiin landplot.

Aoi smirked, she knew exactly where they lived and how to get here on foot now.

They walk around the fence for awhile until Aoi could see a green wall with designs painted on it.

"Where are you taki-" Aoi was cut off as as she realized that it wasn't a wall! It was actually vines that were so perfectly aligned that it looked like a wall.

Hikaru and Kaoru let go of my hand as the move the vines aside and step inside. To someone standing away and looking, it would appear that they were walking into a wall. (**Magic,lol)**

****Aoi POV****  
I follow them inside.

.

You will never believe what I saw. It was the most beautiful sight. There was a tree in the center of a field full of flowers and tall grass. You could see the city lights sparkle. The stars and moon were so pretty. Even if I tried to put this into a painting I would never be able to.

"I...I... Wow... I"

I can't form words anymore.

Hikaru and Kaoru grin  
They got the reaction they wanted.

"Yeah, we discovered this place awhile back. We come here all the time." Hikaru says.  
Kaoru scratches his head.  
"Everyone thinks that this is our land, but actually, its just outside of. No one else knows about this except us. And you, of course"

They grin at her.

"You guys are like little puppies, smiling at your own secret!"

****Hikaru and Kaoru POV****  
Aoi stares at us for a moment and we wonder why we decided to show this to her. We haven't even shown Haruhi!

Aoi sighs.

"Thanks for sharing. I'll be going now. See you tomorrow!" She says as she leaves.

Wait, what?

That was not how we thought this would go...

****Aoi POV****  
Oh my god.  
Hoshi almost got out so I had to leave. I wouldn't be able to find her among the grass.

Besides, I almost cried. It was too beautiful.  
I walk home alone. Today was a fulfilling day.

*_**time skip**_*  
It was host club hours.

I was seated here and people were staring at me. All the girls around me fawned and asked questions while I blushed silently.

Other ladies glared at me.

Mostly everyone, kept pestering me to play the piano. Apparently they had heard me play in the cafeteria.

I silently walk over to the piano and sit down. It what they wanted and frankly I didn't care. I knew they would shut up if I started playing.

I pull the bangs in front of my eyes in an attempt to appear insecure.

"Any...um...requests?"

All the ladies grin as they rush to my side, making requests for popular songs.

I silently play song after song,even though my fingers get weary and tired.

Finally the club hours end and the smiling ladies retreat to their homes.

I push the hair out of my face as I walk over to Honey-sempai. I sit down next to him and get myself a plate full of cake.

"Aoi-chi, can I call call you that?" Honey asks with wide eyes.

"Sure. Whatever." I say this absent mindedly as I feed Hoshi peices of cake.

Honey notices this and raises an eyebrow curiously.

"What..are you doing?"

I sigh. I was hoping no one would notice.

I bring him closer.

"Can you kepp a secret? Just between me and you?"  
Honey nods,his eyes twinkling in anticipation.

I pull Hoshi out from under my shirt.

"This is Hoshi!"

Hoshi stares at him with cold eyes.

Honey-sempai had eyes so wide that they were bigger than him.

* * *

**Hope you guys like that little piece. Stay tuned. Hot scenes coming upsoon**


	8. Chapter 8: New Character!

Chapter 8

"YOU OWN A CAT?!"Honey-sempai yells.

Hikaru and Kaoru turn their heads.

Mori looks at Aoi.

Kyouya and Tamaki stop discussing and stare.

Haruhi's eyes are wide.

"What about keeping it a secret between us?" Aoi hisses and Hoshi follows.

Everyone crowds around the cat. The cat was tiny! The entire cat could fit in Aoi's hand. Literally.

"Its like Aoi in cat version!" Tamaki says with a smile.

Aoi glares at him.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

Hikaru and Kaoru roll their eyes.  
"She has all black fur and you have black hair..." Hikaru starts.  
" She has green eyes and so do you!" Kaoru finishes.

"I guess Hoshi and I do look alike..." Aoi says with a smile and Hoshi purrs.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Haruhi seems to be the only one asking relevant questions.

"A girl...or...a boy?" Aoi asks while staring at the black cat.

" You mean, you don't know?" Kaoru asks.

Aoi becomes flustered.  
" What does it matter? People be crossing the gender line everyday!" Aoi points accusingly at Haruhi.

She was clearly trying to change the subject.

Hikaru scoffs.  
"Like you have room to talk, FLATTY!"

"WHOSE FAULT IS IT THAT I DONT,GIN-GER?" Aoi defensively questions, bringing up the whole tea set balancing incident.

Hoshi pounces and almost scratches Hikaru, who was about 4 feet in away. Hikaru barely avoids getting clawed. He almost damaged the business face.

Hoshi returns to Aoi and disappears into her clothes. No one notices the cat vanish, as Kyouya was about to speak.

Kyouya pushes up his glasses.

"While we're on the topic of paintings, Aoi you have to do a couple of paintings of the host club. We will go get changed momentarily"

Who the hell mentioned painting? Was he even paying attention to this conversation?

"Wait,what-" Aoi was cut off as Kyouya mentions the rules.

That's right, she had to do whatever the host club requested.

At least she had Hoshi!

She and Hoshi feasted on chocolate cake, while the boys and Haruhi went to change.

Aoi flexed her fingers, she had a lot of paintings to start.

Aoi walks into one of the bigger rooms within the music room and sets up.

"Hoshi will be eating with you ,okay Hunnybear?" Aoi informed Honey.

Honey smiled at his new nickname. It only seemed fair as he had started calling her Aoi-chi.

Every one poses for individual paintings and then they posed for some group paintings. Aoi drew the sketch for them as she sighs.

This is tiring, she thinks as she added lines upon lines on her canvas.

Pretty soon all the sketches were done.

Everyone left the room to let Aoi work in peace.  
Aoi sighs,as they walk out.

Hikaru and Kaoru yawn.

"Man, that was tiring. Standing still for so long was exhausting!" Hikaru stretches.

"Yeah, holding the pose for so long really hurt my fingers." Haruhi adds while trying to touch Hoshi. She gets a hiss in response.

Kyouya decides to join the conversation.  
"Then imagine how hard it must be to paint the pictures if just posing was so hard."

Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi look through the glass at Aoi.

Aoi was working on 13 paintings at once. 7 individual portraits, one duel photo with Mori and Honey, another duel with Kyouya and Tamaki. There was one with the twins and one more with Tamaki and Haruhi. The last two were group photos with everyone. Aoi had started coloring all the paintings simultaneously.  
None of them were closed to being finished while all of them were started.

Kaoru scratches his head.  
"Why would she start all the paintings at once? Wouldn't it be better to do one at a time?"

Kyouya pushes up his glasses and smiles.  
"That's because she knows herself too well. She knows that she will finish a painting once she starts it. So she starts on all of them so that she won't ever stop in the middle."

Hikaru and Kaoru were impressed.

The watch as Aoi gets paint on her uniform.  
They decide to leave her alone as there was no point in standing there.

***_time skip_***

Aoi walks out of the room in her casual clothes and her face covered in paint. She points behind her at the open door, signaling that she was done painting.

Everyone rushes into the room to admire her work. Aoi literally collapses on the couch. Hoshi jumps off the table full of cake and takes a seat on Aoi's chest.

Aoi and Hoshi falls asleep together with their breathing in sync.

Hikaru and Kaoru were the first to step out of the room. They stop short, at the sight of Aoi.

Angel spotted.

Aoi was wearing a T-shirt with a hoodie. The hoodie's sleeves hung off her shoulders so much, that it barely covered half her back. The hoodie was probably 6 times her size but it still suited her. Her hair was matted against her head and her long eyelashes were a perfect contrast against her milky white skin. She looked so serene as she slept.

Her legs were bent as though she was trying to to tuck her knees in. Her long hands hung off the couch, her paint- covered fingers hung loose.

Hikaru and Kaoru slowly approached Aoi, afraid to wake her.

Hikaru touches her cream-like cheek. Kaoru ran his fingers through her hair, promptly sniffing it. Hikaru also sniffs her. She smelled like vanilla, but at the same time like the outdoors.

She also smelled distinctively of watercolor and oil paint.

The started gliding their fingers across her skin and hair, vaguely aware that they were being creepy and somewhat perverted.  
Aoi suddenly wakes up as her eyes fly open. She sits up straight. Hikaru and Kaoru quickly straighten up and act natural.

"_Natural_".

Hoshi licks her paws, sitting in Aoi's lap.

Aoi rubs her sleepy eyes as she yawns. She got up, straightening her hair. Her hoodie hung by her elbows, this being so, it prevented her from letting her hands hang loose. She didn't mind holding her hands at below chest level. Especially since she was holding Hoshi. Her long sleeves hid her paint-covered fingers.

"What's the point of wearing a hoodie like that?" Tamaki asks curiously. It was a legit question, as he doubted she would be warm, while wearing it like that.

"What's the point of you talking? Everything you see is annoying and irrelevant." Aoi answers aggressively.

Everyone was a bit surprised. Aoi had always been 'mean', but never this harsh.

Tamaki rushes to the corner and starts growing mushrooms. Pouting, as a dark aura surrounded him.

Aoi didn't care. Her weariness was making her cranky. Hoshi had gone to get one last bite of cake.

Aoi pick up her bag as she called Hoshi. Hoshi quickly hops up her hand and disappears into her clothes. She walks out the door without goodbye.

"Has Hoshi always been hiding there? Her small frame hidden under layers of clothing?" Kyouya wondered aloud.

That was probably true.

****Aoi POV****

I walk up the stairs to my apartment.

I rustle through my bag till I get my keys out. I try to insert the key, my fingers trembling. I drop the keys, inevitably.

I sigh.

After piano playing for young ladies, painting 13, THIRTEEN portraits, my fingers were numb.

I bend down to pick them up and try again. I drop them again.

Groan.  
I pick them up, once again.

The door next to me opens and 'Ranka' steps out.

"You doing okay?"

I nod my head.  
"My fingers are just tired"

"Want me to bandage them for ya?"

I smile as I follow him into his house. I succumbed to the temptation.

I'm glad I have Ranka. I would have broken down a long time ago, if not for him.

* * *

**Theres chapter 8! Hope you like who Hoshi turned out to be!**


End file.
